


How can something go so wrong so fast?

by RedHoodOutlaw



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Father-Son Relationship, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodOutlaw/pseuds/RedHoodOutlaw
Summary: Christopher Diaz just wanted to ask Buck a question. While writing the card to give to him after class something bad goes down at his school sending everyone into a panic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 418





	How can something go so wrong so fast?

**Author's Note:**

> My Offical Tumblr is redhoodoutlaw91939. The one I am posting this to is heartinsea. 
> 
> DESCRIPTION I OWN NOTHING! VIOLENCE IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY!

Christopher was casually sitting in his chair frustrated as he tried to write out what he wanted to say on the paper in front of him. It was his free time and class and he wanted to use it to write something down that he has been meaning to ask. Yet, he was getting frustrated with how he wanted to say it on the paper. He sighed in frustration before crumbling up the paper. He then grabbed another piece from his desk and tried to write it out again. As he wrote his teacher could tell he was frustrated with what he was wanting to say. She walked up to him determined to help him out. Christopher was one of her more independent students that were determined to do anything that he puts his mind to. He was a caring person and wasn’t easily frustrated so when she saw him become frustrated she became curious more and more as she continued to walk up to him. She bent down to his level to be able to talk more privately to him.

“Hello, Christopher. I couldn't help but notice you needed help with something.” She said in her sweetest voice she could muster. She noticed him continuing looking at his paper instead of looking up at her. 

“I need help with trying to figure out what to say.” He said in a low voice almost as if he was trying to hide the fact he wanted to cry. She frowned.

“Well, what is it that you are trying to write? I do have a way with words, maybe I can help you out.” She said smiling to him. He looked up with a new determined look that screamed thank you. He took a deep breath calming himself back down before answering her in a low tone as he was trying to keep it between both her and him. 

“Recently Buck and Daddy got married and I wanted to ask Buck if he would adopt me. Since he is already like my dad, I wanted to make it official and have their last name and all. That way we were more of a family than what we are now.” Her smile widens even more as her heart swell with happiness. Any of the teachers could tell that Buck and Eddie were in love and when they announced they were officially dating they only knew that they were going to get married any time now. 

“Oh that sounds fantastic I think he would love to. Now how about I help you with the note so you can ask him in the nicest way possible.” She said as she grabbed a pencil and started to write on a lined paper for him. That way he was able to put it into a nice card that he always seems to be making. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christopher laughed as he sat at the lunch table with his friends. The card resting neatly in his backpack on his back. He was having lunch now before recess then his final class which was his favorite Art. He continued to eat as he talked amongst his friends. Oblivious to what was about to happen. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a tall man, about the same height as his Dad and Buck, walk into the room. A glistening object in his hand. Suddenly a loud bang filled the cafeteria making the children panic. Another one sounded off and Christopher could only do what he could think of and dove under the table as fast as he could. Covering his ears and bringing his knees up to his chest. Burying his face into his knees. Hoping his dads would show up with Aunt Athena and Aunt Hen and Uncle Chimney and Aunt Maddie and Uncle Bobby to save him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a normal day in the fire station 118. There hasn't been any calls yet. So they all sat bored out of their minds around the station. Buck and Eddie sat on the couch cuddled up together watching videos of Christopher on Eddie’s phone. Fingers laced together as they leaned in together. 

“Well you have certainly raised an amazing kid Mr. Buckley-Diaz,” Buck said as he looked loving into Eddie’s eyes. 

“Well you have helped Mr. Buckley-Diaz,” Eddie said as he softly kissed Buck. A gagging sound made them broke apart. They turned around to see Hen and Chimney making gagging sounds as Bobby was making food in the kitchen. Buck frowned at them. 

“Get a room you two! I don't wanna see it anymore. It was cute the first two days you were married it isn't anymore!” Yelled Hen as she turned in the barstool to face Bobby once more. Eddie laughed at the face Buck was making towards Hen. Suddenly bells started to ring throughout the station signaling that there was an emergency. They all jumped up before getting into their gear and piling into the truck. 

As they drove, Buck started to realize it was the same way that he takes to pick up Christopher from school when he got off shift. He turned to Eddie with a frightened look. One look at his husband's face said it all to Eddie, he wasn't the only one that noticed it was the way to his only child's school where he was currently. 

“Cap, where is this emergency at exactly?” He called into the headset in a panicked tone. Bobby turned to him with a confused look.

“558 Sunset Ave. Why do you know the address?” He called out. Buck and Eddie went white in the face as panic filled their features. It started to worry Bobby more as he noticed that not only Eddie knew the address but Buck did as well.

“Its Christopher's school address. Oh my God, Christopher is at school right now!” Yelled Buck as he reached out for Eddies’s arm. Eddie latched onto Buck as soon as he grabbed onto him. Bobby’s expression darkens before turning to the driver telling him to drive faster. They needed to get there now before anything bad were to happen. 

“Dispatch this is Captain Nash. I need to know what is going on at that address you called us to.” He called into the walkie talkie. He was so hoping it was a fake emergency and that there was nothing wrong with one of his grandchildren. He might not be related by blood but he was a son to Buck who in return was like a son to Bobby. So that made Christopher his grandson. 

“Captain Nash this is Dispatch. It seems like it is a school shooting. Police are already on the scene.” He heard a female voice call out as he pulled up to the school that they all knew too well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once parked the firefighters and EMTs of Station 118 jumped out of the truck. Bobby automatically went up to Athena who was already on the scene before they were to even get there. He quickly hugged her before asking what is going on and where do they need them.

“The shooter is already in custody. Luckily no one got shot or hurt for the most part. There are some small injuries from kids trying to get out of the cafeteria where it happened. So I need Hen and Chimney to go and see if they need any help with those they rest of you are needed for crowd control. We don't want anyone wandering off.” She said before kissing him on the cheek and turning back to her officers. 

Bobby walked back to his team. Noting that Buck and Eddie were pacing back and forth and they waited for news about what is going on. Bobby didn't blame them if it was May or Harry he would be doing the same.

“Okay, the shooter is in custody. Hen and Chimney make sure people are alright the rest of us are here for crowd control. Let’s move it, people.” He said before he walked up to the boys who were in the most panic; He placed a hand on their shoulders offering some peace towards them. 

“Go find your son.” he simply said before they were running off towards the kids that were already gathered around. Buck slightly behind Eddie. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christopher just wanted to see his Dad and Buck. Luckily the police officers came in when they did otherwise he probably would have been hurt. He was carried out to the lawn where all the other kids were at by a police officer. They sat him down next to the big oak tree were someone would always pick him up. He sighed as he noticed his backpack on. He took it off looking at the cool picture on the front of it. It was a fire truck with two firefighters grabbing a hose and running off. He likes to think it was his Dad and Buck that was on his bag. He sat it gently next to him before making sure that the card was still in his bag. He smiled as he noticed it still there. He sat down and waited for his parents to come and get him. He noticed that other parents were coming and grabbing their children. Hugging and kissing them as though they were gone for a while. Tears started to fall as he realizes how much he wanted his Dads to be here. He looked down at his hands as he knew it might be a few as his parents were at work. What he wasn't expecting was his name to be heard. He quickly looked up to see his Dad with Buck shortly behind him running towards him calling his name. Christopher quickly stood up the best he could without his crutches. They laid somewhere in the cafeteria as he abandoned them when the nice officers picked him up. He raised his arms before quickly being picked up. 

“Mijo! I am so glad you are okay thank God!” Eddie said as he wrapped his arms tighter around his son not wanting to let go. Christopher simply wrapped his arms around his neck as he buried his face into his shoulders. All while wrapping his legs around his dad the best he could. He didn't want to let go. They both felt Buck simply wrap them both into a hug wanting to shield his family away from harm. Eddie leaned back wanting to look at Christopher better. 

“You are okay right Chris?” Eddie said as he looked him over for the third time. Christopher nodded before really realizing that both of the adults were crying. He quickly wiped away his tears before wiping both his fathers as well. Making them giggle as he did. He then realized he should give his card to Buck as he didn't know when else he would be able to. He quickly reached for his bag before grabbing the card and handing it gently to Buck. After Buck took the card he buried his blushing face into Eddie’s chest. 

Buck looked at the card that was given to him. His heart swelled as he read it. On the front, it read ‘To Buck’ in big colorful letters. He opened and gasped on the inside read ‘Dear Buck I love you so much. Will you adopt me? PLEASE!’. He looked up at Christopher with tears.

“You want me to adopt you kid?” He said as he placed the card down and grabbed Christopher from his dad. Christopher nodded smiling as he couldn't find any more words to say. This was all shocking towards Eddie. He didn't know his only son wanted the love of his life to adopt him and to have him officially as his other dad. Even though Buck already acted like it. This made him even happier that Chirs thought Buck that way. Buck laughed as he grabbed both his husband and Christopher into a hug. 

“I would gladly adopt you Chris!” he quickly said as he buried his head next to theirs.


End file.
